Conventional motorcycles typically include a frame, an engine coupled to the frame, and a separate fuel tank coupled to the frame by a plurality of fasteners. Such motorcycle frames are typically made from metal tubing and include one or more flanges to which the fuel tank is coupled. Motorcycles having carbureted engines typically include one or more air cleaners directly mounted to the carburetors to provide a filtered airflow to the engine, while motorcycles having fuel-injected engines typically include an airbox coupled to the frame in a manner similar to the fuel tank. Such an airbox may include an air filter to provide a filtered airflow to the engine.